Camarade
by MademoiselleSweet
Summary: Pendant l'affaire d'Ultron, Clint propose à ses acolytes d'aller un moment au calme, avant de reprendre leur mission. Et comme les Barton ne possèdent pas un château, Tony et son cher camarade Steve doivent partager leur chambre. Un excellent moyen pour apprendre à mieux se connaître et, pourquoi pas, se rapprocher un peu. N'est-ce pas ?


**Disclaimer : Quasiment tout ça, bah c'est pas à moi, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et même certains dialogues ne sont pas à moi. Triste vie. Cependant ils appartiennent quand même à quelqu'un et c'est à Stan Lee et Jack Kirby et tous leurs camarades de chez Marvel Comics et Marvel Studios. Alors on leur dit merci !**

 **Rating : K+ ça devrait aller non ?**

 **Pairing : Hail Stony !**

 **Note : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours baaah ! Non en fait j'ai un nouvel OS, et je suis contente de vous le poster ! Il m'a été inspiré en regardant de nouveau le bêtisier de AoU et en voyant un fanart de claustrofobiart sur tumblr (elle est géniale allez tous la voir), si vous l'avez déjà vu, vous devriez le reconnaître dans mon texte, enfin j'espère ! ****Je dis merci à Yasmine parce qu'elle m'a donné son très précieux avis ! C'est quand que tu t'inscris ici au fait ?**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour cet OS, à part que c'est ainsi que s'est vraiment déroulé AoU. Et pas autrement. Ce qu'on veut vous montrer est un mensonge. Vous voyez Natasha et Bruce dans la même chambre ? Pff ! Certainement pas ! C'est un complot, je vous le dis. Au fait, pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe si il en reste. Je me relis cinquante mille fois mais j'en laisse toujours échapper !**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

 **Camarade**

« S'il faut les héberger, il y en a deux qui vont devoir dormir ensemble, dit Laura en pliant une des chemises de son mari.

\- Ah non, rit Clint. Ça, ça ne va pas le faire chérie.

\- Pourquoi pas le Captain Rogers et M. Stark ? demanda-t-elle. Au fait, ça dure depuis quand ?

\- Quand quoi ? »

Laura se mit à rire.

« T'es tellement naïf.

\- Steve... Et Stark ? demanda Clint d'un air incrédule.

\- Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras grand Hawkeye.

\- Bon, d'accord. »

* * *

Ah, c'était malin ça. Le mettre dans la même chambre que monsieur « Pas-de-Gros-Mots ». Vraiment intelligent Hawkeye. Stupide Hawkeye. Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer depuis qu'il avait appris l'attribution des chambres. Quand madame Barton avait très gentiment demandé si « ça ne le dérangerait pas de dormir avec le Captain Rogers, si ? », bien sûr qu'il avait répondu non. Mais sérieusement, lui et Rogers ? À quoi ça allait servir franchement ? Ils allaient forcément se disputer, comme sur l'héliporteur, comme partout en fait. Il soupira en déposant sa brosse à dent « made in Stark Industries » avec laquelle il se baladait constamment. On ne savait jamais, si un soir, il finissait chez l'une de ses conquêtes, il fallait bien garder une bonne haleine. Il rinça sa bouche puis l'essuya avec une des serviettes que Laura avait mis à disposition pour eux. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, le capitaine était assis sur le lit, attendant visiblement son tour. Tony ne fit aucun commentaire en passant devant lui, ni lorsque son collègue se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme relatif. Steve et lui s'étaient mis à débattre à propos d'Ultron en coupant du bois, même que le Captain avait cassé une bûche en deux par la simple force de ses mains, Tony avait été légèrement troublé d'ailleurs, Fury avait fait son apparition, puis le repas était arrivé, et l'équipe ayant décrété qu'il leur fallait quelques heures de repos de plus, il était à présent l'heure d'aller se coucher. Si possible. Tony s'était dit qu'une nuit blanche ne lui ferait pas de mal, jusqu'à ce que Laura, apparemment soucieuse de son sommeil, ne le presse pour qu'il aille dormir un peu. Et Tony ne pouvait évidemment rien refuser à son hôte, surtout qu'elle était vraiment charmante et agréable. Ah, les femmes. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il trouva Steve en train de se déshabiller, dos à lui. Ah, les hommes aussi. Tony ne put détacher son regard de ce dos musclé et des bras tout aussi forts, dans lesquels il aimerait bien se blottir, en fait. Il lâcha un petit soupir en se dirigeant finalement vers le lit.

« Vous prenez le côté gauche, je prend le côté droit. »

Steve haussa les épaules son t-shirt dans les mains.

« C'est vous qui voyez. »

Les deux hommes prirent place dans le lit et Steve éteignit la lumière. Il y eut un long silence qui dura quelques minutes. Seules leurs respirations troublaient la quiétude de la chambre. Puis...

« Si vous pouviez vous pousser un tout petit peu Tony, s'il-vous plaît ? fit le capitaine à voix haute.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de place pour dormir.

\- Je ne vous touche même pas.

\- Si, justement. Vous êtes collé à ma jambe.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Ne faîtes pas l'enfant, soupira le blond. Et poussez vous ou c'est moi qui vous pousse.

\- Ah, revoilà le capitaine qui donne des ordres, ricana Tony. Je ne suis pas sous votre commandement dans ce lit. »

Steve se redressa sur le matelas puis alluma la lumière.

« Vous voulez vraiment qu'on se dispute là maintenant ?

\- Mais je vous assure que je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je vous touche à peine.

\- Je...

\- Ou alors ça vous gêne de dormir avec moi, coupa le génie. C'est pour ça que vous m'en faîtes toute une histoire.

\- Vous n'y êtes absolument pas, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Si vous êtes mal à l'aise à ce point, vous n'avez qu'à aller avec Natasha. J'ai appris que vous étiez devenus proches depuis l'affaire du Winter Soldier.

\- Pardon ? »

Captain America ouvrit la bouche, effaré.

« Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?

\- Du tout, je vous propose une autre alternative pour que vous vous sentiez mieux, il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

\- C'était pour une mission.

\- Ben vous aviez l'air d'apprécier tout de même.

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir, vous n'étiez même pas... »

Steve fronça soudainement les sourcils.

« Oh non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Vous n'avez pas fait ça tout de même !

\- Ok, c'était pas moi, c'était Jarvis.

\- Vous nous avez espionné !

\- Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je voulais juste... Savoir où vous étiez et Jarvis m'a transmis les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance du centre commercial.

\- Vous êtes...

\- C'était devant mes yeux, je n'allais pas les fermer !

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi. »

Tony se rallongea sur le dos, contemplant le plafond. Steve fit de même en éteignant la lumière.

« Pourquoi vous vouliez savoir où j'étais ?

\- Pour rien. »

Steve secoua la tête.

« J'ai failli vous croire pendant... Presque deux secondes, dit-il narquois.

\- Les Avengers me manquaient. Je vous l'ai dit. Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver réunis à nouveau. Enfin, c'est surtout moi qui en avais besoin. Alors en attendant, je prenais de vos nouvelles... Par le biais de Jarvis. Au fait, je vous trouve mignon avec des lunettes. Ça vous donne un petit air de nerd absolument adorable.

\- Vous savez que j'ai un numéro de téléphone ? fit Steve, ignorant ses dernières remarques.

\- Oui. Je l'ai dans mon répertoire. Je vous ai nommé Capsicle, sourit Tony au souvenir du surnom ridicule.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous jamais utilisé ?

\- Parce que je n'étais pas sûr que vous puissiez répondre étant donné que la technologie et vous, ça fait deux, railla l'ingénieur.

\- Je me suis nettement amélioré. Je sais même jouer à Angry Birds. Thor m'a appris. Et je sais utiliser des emojis. »

Tony eut un petit rire.

« Même si je vous avais appelé, qu'est-ce que je vous aurais dit ? Salut Cap', c'est Tony, ce serait cool qu'on prenne un café un jour, qu'on discute parce que je me sens vide sans les Avengers, en plus j'ai encore des crises de panique après l'invasion des Chitauris, j'arrive plus à dormir correctement et tant que j'y suis, il faut que je vous annonce la grande nouvelle : Pepper a été lassée de moi et elle m'a quitté. »

Steve se tourna vers Tony.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Hmm.

\- Vous auriez pu.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, soupira le milliardaire. Nous n'étions pas en excellents termes après l'histoire de Loki. Et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas encore le cas. Je veux dire, nous n'avons jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu faire un truc pareil.

\- Mais Tony... Nous sommes au moins amis. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'imagine que oui. Des amis qui se supportent à peine.

\- Je sais que j'aurais été là pour vous. »

Tony lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Vous êtes trop généreux. Je suis certain que je vous agace comme personne ne vous a jamais agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas faux.

\- Et vous voulez quand même me venir en aide ? Je trouve ça louche. Vous avez été ensorcelé ou quoi ? Enfin, connaissant l'effet que je peux avoir, j'imagine que vous avez dû succomber à mon charme.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu un égo aussi surdimensionné que le vôtre. Ah si, votre père avait ça aussi.

\- Apparemment ça se transmet ce truc. »

Ils laissèrent le silence envahir la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

« Vous auriez dû m'appeler.

\- Je sais. Enfin, maintenant je le sais. »

Le Captain passa un bras sous sa tête pour avoir une position plus confortable.

« Je vous apprécie, vous savez. Vous avez réussi à vous frayer un chemin jusque dans l'endroit où je mets les gens que j'aime bien.

\- Vous parlez comme un enfant de huit ans, c'est marrant. Mais je suis honoré, vraiment.

\- Vous comptez pour moi, même si c'est peut-être difficile à croire. Vous avez... Vous avez une place dans mon cœur, Tony. »

Le brun se figea et son sourire disparut lentement. Les mots du Captain avaient touché une zone sensible en lui. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis tout ce temps, que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il avait sa place quelque part. Il fit pivoter son corps vers son collègue.

« Ce que vous pouvez être niais, murmura l'ingénieur.

\- J'ai un côté fleur bleue, avoua Steve d'une voix douce. »

Tony ancra son regard dans les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur.

« Je crois que nous devrions dormir. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire et nous devons reprendre des forces, chuchota le blond. »

Tony hocha la tête, se mit dos à Steve et ferma les yeux.

* * *

« Hé debout là-dedans, on sait où veut aller Ultron ! s'exclama Hawkeye en entrant dans la chambre. »

La vision qui s'offrit à ses yeux le sidéra. Les deux super-héros étaient étalés sur le matelas, extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre, les jambes entremêlées sous le drap. Clint se rendit compte que le pire n'était pas là. Le pire était dans le fait qu'ils semblaient vachement similaires à sa femme et lui quand ils dormaient ensemble.

« Bordel, Laura avait raison en fait, chuchota-t-il.

\- Langage, grogna Steve depuis le lit.

\- Sortez de sous la couette les tourtereaux, on reprend la mission. »

* * *

« Les infos données par mes contacts montrent qu'Ultron semble plus que jamais vouloir accéder aux codes nucléaires. Mais il a du mal, commença Fury. D'après nos amis du centre Nexus à Oslo, les codes sont renouvelés en permanence.

\- Par qui ? s'enquit Tony. »

Une fléchette lancée par Clint lui passa sous le nez. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Par un inconnu.

\- On a un allié ? demanda Natasha.

\- Ultron a un ennemi. C'est... pas tout à fait la même chose. Mais je paierai cher pour savoir qui c'est.

\- Faudrait peut-être que je file à Oslo pour trouver un inconnu, dit Tony. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, sérieux ! Vous me prenez pour un radar vivant ou quoi ? On a beau être les Avengers, on est pas tous des surhommes !

\- Tony ? fit Clint.

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Voilà maintenant que ma liberté d'expression est bridée, vous avez un problème avec moi ou quoi ?

\- Bon, tout ça c'est bien joli, patron, commença Natasha en ignorant le milliardaire, mais pour votre retour j'espérais un peu plus que ça.

\- J'ai plus. Je vous ai tous. Il fut un temps où j'avais des yeux partout, des oreilles partout. Vous avez eu la chance de disposer de toute la technologie imaginable. Mais nous voilà réunis sur Terre, avec pour seules armes notre inventivité et notre volonté de sauver le monde. Aux yeux d'Ultron, les Avengers sont le seul obstacle entre lui et sa mission. Et, qu'il le reconnaisse ou pas, sa mission c'est la destruction globale. Le monde entier a un pied dans la tombe. À vous de jouer. Bernez cet enfoiré en platine.

\- Steve n'aime pas ce langage, fit remarquer Natasha.

\- Commence pas, Romanoff, lança le leader amusé. »

La rousse lui fit un sourire. Tony grinça des dents, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Découvrir ce que veut Ultron est votre mission, déclara Fury.

\- Il veut devenir meilleur, dit Steve. Meilleur que nous. Il n'arrête pas de faire des petits.

\- Les humanoïdes, précisa Tony. Pour lui, l'enveloppe humaine n'est pas viable, biologiquement on est dépassés. Ouais, quand on regarde comment Clint finit après ses séances d'entraînement, on le comprend parfaitement.

\- Tu t'es vu toi ? rétorqua Clint. Dix minutes de course suffisent à te mettre kaputt alors un peu de respect. »

Les autres Avengers les regardèrent, blasés.

« Je disais, reprit Tony. L'enveloppe humaine est dépassée, mais il n'arrête pas d'y revenir.

\- Quand vous l'avez programmé tous les deux pour protéger l'espèce humaine, vous avez brillamment échoué, fit remarquer la Russe.

\- Elle a pas besoin d'être protégée, souffla Bruce. Elle a besoin d'évoluer. Ultron aussi va évoluer.

\- Comme les Pokémons ? lança Clint.

\- Comment ? demanda l'ancien directeur du SHIELD.

\- L'un d'entre vous est en contact avec Helen Cho ? »

* * *

« J'emmène Natasha et Clint, déclara Steve à l'intention de Tony, en accrochant le bouclier dans son dos.

\- Ne faîtes que de la reconnaissance, je contacte le Nexus et je vous rejoins dès que possible, répondit l'ingénieur.

\- Si Ultron construit réellement un corps...

\- Il sera plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, plus fort que nous tous. Un androïde conçu par un robot.

\- Je regrette amèrement le temps où la création scientifique la plus étrange c'était moi. »

Fury s'approcha en enfilant son manteau.

« Je raccompagne Banner au quartier général, je peux vous emprunter mademoiselle Hill ?

\- Elle est à vous, apparemment, dit Tony.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda Steve.

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être un miracle ou deux, dit le borgne en s'éloignant. »

Steve et Tony se regardèrent amusés puis Tony commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« Attendez, l'arrêta Steve. »

L'ingénieur se tourna vers lui. Captain America se mordit la lèvre puis, prenant une inspiration, combla la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées. Il prit le visage de Tony entre ses mains et posa, doucement, ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la chose la plus intime et la plus tendre qu'il ait jamais partagée avec lui et c'était incroyablement agréable. Tony se sentit voler. Qui eut cru que Captain America puisse donner des baisers aussi renversants ? Pas lui, en tous cas. Ses doigts picotaient, et tout son corps était comme parcouru de petites décharges électriques. Il lui rendit son baiser, fermant les yeux et agrippant l'uniforme du Captain, espérant étrangement que ce moment dure toujours. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, gardant leurs yeux en contact.

« Soyez prudents, murmura Steve tout contre lui.

\- C'est promis, répondit Tony sur le même ton. »

Tony embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, de façon brève, puis lui servit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« On se retrouve bientôt. »

* * *

« Captain, v'là des ennemis, lança Tony dans l'oreillette.

\- Les ennemis sont déjà arrivés, marmonna Cap. »

Steve fit une grimace en s'extirpant du véhicule dans lequel il était encastré.

« Stark, occupez vous plutôt de faire atterrir la ville. Nous autres, fit-il en s'adressant à ses coéquipiers, on a une seule mission : mettre ces choses en pièces. Si ils vous amochent, vous les amochez, s'ils vous tuent... Vous vous relevez. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il espérait que personne ne perde la vie. Il revoyait ce cauchemar dans sa tête et il craignait qu'il ne finisse par se réaliser. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, parce que c'était de sa faute, encore une fois. À ce moment-là, il entendit la voix du Captain dans son oreillette murmurer quelques mots.

« Surtout vous Tony. S'ils vous tuent vous devez vous relever. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une ânerie dont lui seul avait le secret mais il n'en eut pas le temps :

« J'ai besoin de vous. »

* * *

« On protège quoi ? demanda Natasha en arrivant près de ses camarades, essoufflée.

\- Voilà, ce qu'on protège, fit Iron Man en pointant le cœur de vibranium d'un doigt métallique. Si Ultron arrive à s'emparer de ça, on a perdu. »

Hulk poussa un grognement en s'avançant à son tour. Ce fut alors que le prince d'Asgard, Thor, fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de se vanter. Un truc d'Asgardiens probablement. Il s'avança, marteau à la main, un air menaçant sur le visage.

« Alors mon pote, c'est tout ce que t'as dans l'ventre ?! beugla-t-il, provoquant sciemment Ultron. »

L'humanoïde maléfique leva une main autoritaire, et immédiatement, une centaine de robots se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Steve soupira.

« C'était nécessaire ? demanda le leader, blasé.

\- Voilà ce que je peux faire de mieux, fit Ultron les bras écartés. Et c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Chacun des vôtres... contre chacun des miens. Je me demande bien comment vous comptez me vaincre. »

Pietro frissonna et Clint haussa un sourcil. Il ne manquait plus que le rire de super méchant et tout y était. Tony se tourna vers Steve et immédiatement, les images de leur baiser lui revinrent en tête, le déconcentrant quelques secondes. Pourtant il se ressaisit parce que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, ni à tout ce qu'il avait impliqué, et encore mois à tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire ressentir. Il porta son regard vers Ultron.

« Eh bien, comme l'a dit le vieillard... Ensemble, déclara-t-il. »

À ces mots, Hulk poussa un rugissement qui sonna le début du combat. Les robots accoururent de tous côtés, tentant par tous les moyens de neutraliser l'équipe, essayant d'atteindre le cœur de vibranium. Mais ça, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais combattu les Avengers. Et Loki pourrait témoigner, les Avengers savaient botter des fesses.

* * *

Thor avança marteau à la main, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ses conversations avec ses deux coéquipiers allaient lui manquer.

« À part cet homme, dit-il en pointant Tony, il n'y a rien d'inexplicable. »

Puis il pointa Mjolnir vers le ciel, le Bifröst s'ouvrit sur lui et laissa une de ces marques si spéciales sur le sol. Steve et Tony observèrent les étranges motifs comme gravés dans l'herbe.

« Ce type-là, commença Tony, n'a aucun respect pour les pelouses. »

Les deux héros se retournèrent pour continuer leur chemin.

« Mais il va me manquer. Et j'vais vous manquer. Il va y avoir une piscine de larmes viriles.

\- Vous allez vraiment me manquer, fit Steve avec un sourire. »

Il redevint soudainement sérieux et Tony sentit arriver la discussion importante à plein nez. Alors il tenta de changer de sujet.

« Et à propos du fils Maximoff ?

\- Fury a parlé d'un programme nommé Tahiti. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant.

\- Ah. Dîtes m'en des nouvelles dans ce cas.

\- Hmm. »

Il arrivèrent à la voiture orange fluo de Tony, et Steve ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui correspondait totalement. Une excentricité sans bornes.

« Bon, dit l'ingénieur, il est temps de m'éclipser. Je vous ramène ? »

Steve plissa les yeux.

« Non. C'est chez moi ici.

\- Vous ne voulez pas prendre l'exemple sur Barton, trouver une ferme, vous y installer tranquillement ?

\- Avoir une famille, de la stabilité, c'est ça ? »

Tony crut déceler une étrange lueur dans le regard du Captain. Quelque chose qui semblait triste et amer. Mais elle fut vite remplacée par une sorte de nostalgie teintée de détermination.

« Le gars qui voulait tout ça a fini congelé il y a soixante-quinze ans. Et un autre a pris sa place. Vous, par contre, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez aller chercher là-bas.

\- Pepper n'est plus là. Je suppose que je vais retrouver le silence de ma tour et la compagnie de mes robots.

\- Vous savez, on trouve des endroits très silencieux dans la base. Et les robots... ça se déménage ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ? fit Tony amusé.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas rester avec nous ? Vous pourriez prendre un nouveau départ par ici. Et je suis certain que vous vous amuserez comme un fou au labo en compagnie de Selvig et du docteur Cho. N'est-ce pas ? Et puis... Il y aura moi.

\- J'avoue que c'est tentant. Ne te méprend pas, je parle du laboratoire.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part.

\- Bien, disons... Demain ?

\- Aux alentours de dix heures ?

\- Dix heures ? Enfin Cap, je suis un homme hors du temps !

\- Présentez vous à dix heures à la base ou je me chargerai personnellement de votre cas, gronda Steve.

\- J'adore quand tu es autoritaire comme ça, ça te rend sexy. »

Steve haussa un sourcil et Tony fit un salut militaire avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

« Tony ? »

L'ingénieur leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le Captain s'était vivement approché de lui, et attrapait sa nuque pour joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser. Un baiser simple, qui se fit plus pressant au fur et à mesure des secondes, et il aurait pu déboucher sur bien des choses, si Steve ne l'avait pas rompu. Tony le regarda, à bout de souffle.

« À demain, dit Steve penché sur son visage, un mince sourire aux coins des lèvres. »

Tony ne put qu'acquiescer hébété. Mince alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait de l'effet.

* * *

« Alors ?

\- ... T'avais raison, admit-il de mauvaise foi.

\- Aha ! »

Madame Barton se permit une petite danse de la joie, narguant son mari avec un amusement évident.

« Je te l'avais dit.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est l'instinct féminin chéri. Tu peux pas comprendre, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui avec un sourire. »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel. C'était l'excuse de madame Barton par excellence. L'instinct féminin, quelle bêtise...

* * *

« Tu vas continuer à fixer le mur ou tu vas te remettre au boulot ? fit Steve avec un rictus. Même si il est magnifique ce mur. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil.

« Je te croyais encore avec Tony, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Ou devrais-je dire, ta bouche sur la sienne. »

Steve fit une grimace. Natasha eut un sourire narquois.

« Comment est l'équipe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas dire qu'on tienne la forme olympique.

\- Il y a des champions ?

\- Pas mauvais.

\- Et est-ce que c'est vraiment sérieux entre Stark et toi ?

\- Il n'y a pour l'instant rien de concret, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

Natasha secoua la tête, amusée.

« Tu me surprendras toujours. Alors, pour l'équipe ?

\- Ce n'est pas une vraie équipe.

\- Bon, eh bien on va les remettre en forme. »

Steve poussa les doubles portes et contempla les nouvelles recrues qui semblaient déterminées à devenir les plus puissants héros de la Terre.

« Avengers, commença-t-il, rassemblement ! »

* * *

 **Alooors ? Est-ce que c'était drôle ? Mon sens de l'humour est assez pourri donc peut-être que ça n'a fait rire que moi :') Mais j'ai vraiment hésité à cause de la tonne de dialogues qui n'étaient pas de moi mais à ce qu'on m'a dit, « ça va, ça passe », donc bon x)**

 **Je vous dis à très vite, laissez une review si ça vous chante :)**

 **Mademoiselle_Sweet**


End file.
